OFF LIMITS
by Bad influenceo
Summary: Bella Swan is an 18 year old girl that just moved with her best friends at Seattle University. Her life seems perfect but there is something that holds her back. For years she is in love with Edward Cullen, the problem is that he is 41 and her best friends' dad. (I will try for lemons. It's a Bella/Edward story and I hate drama so if you are looking for drama this isn't your story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know I wasn't around for a very long time but real life got in the way and I couldn't get in. Anyway I'm here with a new story I hope you like.**

CHAPTER 1

"I'll miss you dad" I said full of emotions hugging him tightly.

"Call me as soon as you get there" he replied hugging me softly  
"I will" I promised kissing his cheek and walked out of the door.

I walked outside and found my sweet, extremely energetic best friend waiting for me clapping excited while my other best friend rolled her eyes and helped me with my suitcase.

My two bests friends Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen.

Alice is a short girl but very energetic. She has black pixie like hair and the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. She has a great taste in fashion and she loves to spend her time in the mall shopping, the last time she spend eight freaking hours trying to find the perfect heels and since then I stopped going with her. Her biggest weapon was the puppy eyes look that usually used when she wanted play Barbie Bella and usually I let her.

I met her the first day I came to live here in Forks. I was the awkward, lonely girl that had a map trying to figure out where my next class was and she was the popular girl that ruled the school. After my first hour as I was sitting all alone in the cafeteria she came to me, smiled wide and sat next to me.

"You are Isabella Swan, the new girl" she had informed me smiling.

"Just Bella" I had corrected her softly. I hated being called Isabella.

"I'm Alice Cullen and we are going to be great friends" she had said smiling.

Rosalie Hale is the exact opposite of me and Alice. She is a serious and feisty girl that every man is dreaming about. She has long curly blonde hair that reaches her waist and bright blue eyes, she loves to go shopping with Alice but her she is obsessed with fast cars. In the age of 18 she has already walk at three fashion shows and she is already a great model.

We met through Alice they were neighbors and grew up together acting more like sisters than best friends.

I looked at my home one more time before I get into Rosalie's car and couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face.

My parents were divorced and until my 14 birthday I was staying with my mom at Florida but then she decided to get married and everything changed. She never took care of me but when Phil came into our lives she acted like I didn't existed so I decided to leave them in their love filled bubble and stay with my dad for a while.

I hated Forks but I loved my dad even though for 14 years old was the moody guy who called once a month to check on me. But coming here our relationship changed, he bought me a track as a welcoming gift and except from the curfew hours after he got me kissing Mike Newton, he was normal. He was in love with my mom even though she left so many years ago but recently he started dating a teacher from the reservation named Sue.

My relationship with Sue it wasn't the best at first but after the first awkward meeting we came closer. She was a sweet widowed with two children Seth and Leah. Seth was a happy little seven year old boy that was running around me. He had dark hair and eyes and he was so cute that had all of us wrapped around his little finger. I never met Leah she got married as soon as she graduated high school and moved to London with her husband. However she is calling her mom every night and she promised to visit this Christmas.

"So my dad is already at Seattle getting everything ready along with Emmett and Jasper" Alice said.

Emmett was a huge all muscles teddy bear like guy and Rosalie's boyfriend. He was a few years older than us and she had met him during a fashion show. He was the one who kept her calm and he was treating me and Alice like his baby sisters. He had brown hair and dark green eyes and even though he seemed as a scary guy he was sweet and kind.

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend, he was at the same age with Emmett and he was his best friend. He was that guy that opened the door for you or who kissed your hand and he had the sexiest accent, according to Alice. He is tall with dirty blonde hair and bright brown eyes that melt your bones every time he looks at you.

I on the other hand was different. I had tried for a boyfriend through the years but there weren't anyone who got my attention. I tried to date Mike Newton from my school two years ago I even kissed him and got caught by my dad but soon I realized that he was just another idiot. When we were together the only thing he had on his mind was to put his sweaty hands under my shirt or skirt so I ended it after the third day of our "relationship". The next guy I tried to date was a boy from the reservation. His father, Billy, was my dad's best friend and in a way we were always forced together. Jacob Black was a handsome boy with dark hair and eyes, tan skin kind heart and he seemed to have a crush on me. We dated for a month, more or less until a new girl appeared in his class. He never cheated on me and he never broke my heart. He told me that he tried to ignore that girl but it was like he was pulled to her. We ended things but stayed close friends, I even helped him ask this girl out and now he and his Vanessa, or Nessie as he called her were a sweet, cute couple.

I wasn't heartbroken about my exes because I didn't even care, well for Mike because Jacob was a dear friend. No I wasn't heartbroken just a little disappointed because I had a secret crush. Something that neither Alice nor any other of my friends knew. For years I had a crush on Alice dad, Edward Cullen.

He was 41 years old and yes he was old enough to be my dad but I just couldn't resist him. He was there in every step of my life and I was there in his. He was a famous doctor in Forks and well known to Seattle, he was divorced for the past seven years and his current girlfriend was Tanya Denali. I hated her because she didn't care for Edward or Alice just for their money and every time I had a sleepover and saw her kissing him my heart was breaking. His emerald green eyes were my undoing and I wanted to run my hands through his bronze hair every time we were close.

I knew I shouldn't have those thoughts about him because he is an older guy and my best friend's dad but I really tried to get over him but I just couldn't, he was stuck in my mind and he was starring in my dreams.

I was lost in my thought during the road trip to Seattle so I was a little surprised when Alice opened her door.

"Jazzy" she exclaimed happily and jumped in his arms.

"Alice you saw him last night stop acting like you had years to see him" Rosalie said rolling her eyes as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Isabella" I heard a smooth voice and I closed my eyes

"Hello Mr. Cullen" I replied shyly

"We are both adults Isabella when are you going to start calling me Edward?" he asked and gave me one of his half smile

"Dad, her name is Bella" Alice corrected him and I blushed deeper.

Truth to be told when I was younger I never let anyone call me Isabella because I just hated the name but after I started developing my little crush I didn't let anyone because in a way I wanted him to be the only one who calls me Isabella. I know stupid and silly but I had the right to at least have that.

"Eddie… let the kids to choose their rooms" evil woman aka Tanya appeared and wrapped her arms around his waist.

I stormed inside without another word letting the spacious rooms for the couples. I knew that Alice and Rosalie would sleep with their boyfriend as soon as Edward returned to Forks so I chose the smallest of the bedroom. I didn't mind really I decided long ago that the next relationship would be with someone who would make me forget Edward or I would end up alone.

From my open door I watched as he was concentrated to something Alice showed him and he was running his hand through his hair. His other hand was in his pocket his full lips were in a very tempting little pout.

"Hey Bells come with us what are you thinking?" I heard Rose's voice.

"I'm going to die alone" I told her and sighed softly.

 **So this is the first chapter I know I make mistakes so don't bother tell me. If you don't like it don't read… bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU NOT ONLY THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY BUT THOSE WHO FAVORISED IT AND FOLLOW IT. REALLY IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. OK THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER TWO BUT I PROMISE AFTER THE 3RD CHAPTER THEY WILL GET LONGER. SO ANOTHER CHAPTER I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY**

CHAPTER 2

When Rosalie asked me to help her with her boxes I went willingly what I hadn't thought was that a few hours later the five of us would be on her room's floor laughing and drinking while Alice's dad and his witch would be still in the living room. Thankfully they wanted some "couple time" as Alice has said and by the time we were on our third bottle of vodka they were asleep.

At first we thought it would be nice to play drink poker, every team had to drink if they were losing or something, Alice's idea. Then Emmett suggested to celebrate our first night here as "adults" and we ended up drinking for nothing. Truth to be told the drinks made me forget about the hot guy who was having fun with his girlfriend so I didn't resist the dizziness that helped me pretend I was completely happy.

And that is how I ended a few hours later waking up on the floor with Emmett's loud snoring in my ear and a massive headache. I got up and hit my toe at the small desk Rosalie had and walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

I was drunk and dizzy but I manage to drug my tired body to the kitchen for a glass of water and a painkiller. I was half- asleep half-awake while drinking my water and suddenly I felt like I was being watched. I looked around feeling dizzier when I felt a hand on my shoulder and spinning around I met with my God.

He was shirtless wearing a pair of pants that hung low on his hips, his hair wet and drops of water were running down his chest. His green eyes were amused and his perfect kissable lips were moving.

"Bella? Are you feeling alright?" he asked

"I'm fine" I slurred

"Are you drunk?" he asked worried running his hands through his hair "I shouldn't have left you alone" he murmured

"I'm ok" I insisted

"You are drunk, you shouldn't drink at your age you know" he said softly "you are just a kid"

"I'm not a kid Edward" I said brave enough from the alcohol "I'm an adult… damn it I'm an adult" I walked past him and tried to keep walking but my dizziness got worse and I was prepared to meet with the floor but two strong arms caught me.

"A very drunk adult apparently" he murmured and picked me up bridal style.

I curled into his arms and breathe in his unique smell something between cologne and man and smile softly. Except from handsome he was cute and caring he couldn't get more perfect.

And he was so soft and warm as my cheek was resting against his shoulder. I felt him laugh softly and soon he was putting me in my bed tucking me in.

"Don't tell my dad" I whispered as I curled further in my sheet and heard him laugh again

"It will be our secret" he promised and then felt something warm touch my forehead but it was over soon and I fall asleep almost immediately.

The next morning we were standing in a line all of us having headaches while the witch was leaning against the door looking at her perfect fingers with her suitcases ready and Edward pissed in front of us.

"How on earth I will leave you alone after last night? You got drunk and you could be in serious trouble not to mention that you shared a bed with your boyfriends" he scolded Alice and Rosalie

"Dad don't yell" Alice complained holding her head "besides we were drunk we couldn't do anything more" she insisted

"We are so sorry Mr. C all we wanted is to celebrate our new life here" Rosalie said softly.

"I thought I could trust you… And you Isabella, you disappointed me. You were supposed to be the serious one and you were so drunk you didn't know what was happening" he said coldly "I forbid you to drink again"

I didn't know if it was the fact that Tanya was in front of me smiling satisfied or because I was tired of seeing me as a kid again but this time I just couldn't hold it.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but it is what Rosalie said we thought we could celebrate for our new life here" I said politely and he nodded "but you can't forbid anything to me. You can forbid us from drinking inside your house but nothing more. If you want to let my father know about my actions go and tell him and I will start looking for an apartment tomorrow because I want to be free to do whatever I want in my house. Have a safe trip back home" I told him getting angrier by the moment and grabbing my jacket I walked outside slamming the door behind me.

"Isabella" he yelled and stopped me by the elevator "it's not in you to talk back are you alright?"

"I'm fine I just don't believe that we should be yelled for something we did for fun" I told him softer.

"I found my daughter wrapped around a boy and a girl that her parents trust me with wrapped around another boy in a compromise position. What you did last night was wrong"

"Mr. Cullen last night you practically kicked us out of the living room to be with your girlfriend, our situation as you called it, it was your fault" I told him coldly.

"I didn't know that I had to ask permission in my house" he answered

"I thought you had told us that this house is ours now. Good thing I haven't unpack yet" I told him and took off walking downstairs leaving him behind.

It was the first fight we ever had. Usually I didn't mind to agree with him but after last night? Last night he tucked me in, he called me Bella, he was closer to me than he ever was only to wake up this morning to find him kissing Tanya in the kitchen before everyone woke up.

I was hurt and disappointed and I knew that my feelings were stronger than a simple crush. I was in love with him but for him I will always be his daughter's best friend. I didn't want to be only that for him, I wanted to be his everything and maybe I should follow my decision, maybe if I left his house I could move on. I still would see Alice and Rose just not when he was in town.

I nodded to myself and bought a newspaper. I sat in a small coffee shop, ordered a hot chocolate and opened the newspaper to find a new place, something far away from Mr. Cullen and his girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**yes one more chapter my regular insomnia lol... I hope you like it guys. Thank you again for your reviews ou make me smile...**

CHAPTER 3

"You can't leave" Alice said socked as soon as I told her my decision

"Alice, it is for the best, trust me. I mean you saw how mad your dad was and he has every right to be. And don't forget he was using this house every time he had shift at Seattle and now suddenly he can't. It will be easier that way" I told her

"But that way we won't be together all the time" she whined

"We are attending to the same college Al. We will meet on campus, we will be all day together and we will have sleepovers and don't forget that this is a way to spend the night with Jasper when your dad is in town" I told her softly.

"What about you? You couldn't afford an apartment in the first place" she told me still pouting

"I found this apartment. It belongs to a girl named Vicky who wants a roommate" I told her softly "I'll meet her in two hours and I want my two best friends with me to have their opinion" I hugged her "please Alice"

"Fine" she pouted but finally she agreed to come with me and went back to her room to get ready.

"So…" said Rosalie who were silent so far and wrapped an arm around me.

"So…?"

"Spill it Bells you were excited to stay with us and suddenly you want to go to leave to another apartment? And that fight with Mr. C this morning? This isn't you, this is me" she told me shrugging.

"I guess it's me too" I said indifferent

"Bells… I know you. And I think that you should talk to Alice" she told me softly.

"Tell her what?" I asked

"The real reason you are moving out. Because you are in love with her dad" she told me kindly.

"Rose I…"

"I notice things Bells. You were always different around him and yesterday you were pissed off. Every time he touches Tanya you are ready to cry and you were excited that you had one more excuse being around him" she told me.

"Have you… Did you tell this to Alice?" I asked in panic

"No because this is something you have to do" she told me softly

"I'm a horrible person. It's sick and twisted isn't it?" I asked troubled

"And extremely hot… Bella, Alice loves you trust me she will be ok. Maybe a little weird out but she will never hate you for something you can't control" she told me and hugged me tightly.

"She's right" we both heard her and gasped as we turned to face her.

"How much did you heard?" I asked in a whisper

"Everything, you are in love with my dad?" she asked and all I could do was to nod.

I was afraid she will yell at me, that she will scream that I was a horrible friend, I was afraid that she would hate me and tell me that she never wanted to see me ever again but definitely I wasn't prepare for her reaction.

Alice threw her arms around me squeezing me softly and kissed my hair while I was frozen on my spot.

"Bella I could never hate you, you are my best friend. You can't control your feelings. I mean, yeah it is weird and definitely not my best case scenario but my dad was dating horrible women and I couldn't think of anyone better than you. You are beautiful and brilliant and we already know we would get along" she said giggling.

"So you are ok with this?" I asked hopeful

"Of course silly" she told me "BUT if you EVER hurt my dad I will hurt you and if you end up together no gossip about your boyfriend's talents around me because… ew" she said and made a disgust face "but are you sure about moving?"

"Alice I can't see him with his girlfriend. It's not a crush and every time he is around me treating me like a kid it hurts me. I'm not moving away to make him come after me. I'm doing it because I have to move on with my life" I told her honestly.

"Whatever makes you happy" she told me finally.

We talked for a bit and soon we were taking our jackets and a taxi which he took us to my date with my new roommate. The building was made by stone but it looked old and unsafe. Anyone could walk in by its broken front door. There were supposed to be someone at the entrance to check who walks inside the building but we never saw anyone.

We walked to the second floor because the elevator was broken and knocked on the door of the apartment. A girl with red hair and brown eyes open the door. She looked at me like I was her garbage and eventually let me walk in and closed the door loudly behind us.

"I'm looking for Vicky?"

"I'm Victoria, my friends call me Vicky. This is the apartment you will have to pay half the rent and the bills, my boyfriend stay over once a week but we won't bother you. Follow me"

We followed her to a small dark room and she turned to me.

"This is your room, mine is down the hall and have my own bathroom, and your bathroom is right next door. That's all" she told me looking like she was bored.

"Give us a moment" Rosalie said and pulled me aside "Absolutely not. The girl is weird and you don't even know her boyfriend" she told me serious.

"Bella I agree with Rose here the apartment is a mess. This is not a good neighbor and you don't have any security. It's dangerous, chief Swan is going to freak" she told me looking around.

"Guys I missed my deadline to stay on campus and this is the only available that I can pay from my college fund. I will be fine I swear" I told them.

"Ok how about this… Stay with us and every time Mr. C is in town you can stay in a hotel" Rosalie suggested

"I'll be fine, I swear" I told them and smiled to Victoria "we have a deal, tomorrow I'll move in"

"Good" she told me coldly and then walked into her room.

For the rest of the day I spend time with Rosalie and Alice with Emmett and Jasper. The four of them tried to talk to me, convince me to change my mind but I just couldn't. If I stay in this house I would have to deal with Edward and Tanya. Something that I never considered, I my naïve mind I always thought that Edward would realize how in love he is with me and he would want to be with me but for him I will always be little Isabella. So I had to move on.

The next day the boys helped me move all my things at Victoria's place trying to change my mind again but for one more time I refused. I had to do this and I was refusing to let them lend me money for a more decent place as they put it. Thankfully when my grandmother Swan died left me a good amount of money that could help me pay rent until I got a job.

While we were moving we met Victoria's boyfriend, a creepy guy named James. He was looking at Rosalie, Alice and I like we were something to eat and I knew that when he was in the apartment I would have to lock my doors.

We made a small break and I cooked for my friends and we made plans for the next day. Jasper, who was living close to my new neighbor, told me to call him if I had any trouble but I wasn't planning to, I didn't want to be that kind of girl who was whining for everything.

It was after midnight when they left and I lay in my new bedroom after I lock my doors thinking. It was hard to leave my friends behind and I had had a harder time to explain to Charlie that I wanted my own place because the Cullen property was too noisy for me. Charlie was furious and took me two hours to calm him down.

I was asleep when I heard my phone and in the middle of the night I didn't even look at the caller ID.

"OH MY GOD! My dad came in the middle of the night, he told us that he got transferred at Seattle hospital and he came to stay with us. Rosalie's parents are excited by the news and now my dad is freaking out because you moved out. And did I tell you that he caught Jasper and Emmett over again? Tanya was furious because she had to live with two "teenagers" as she called us"

"Alice its 4 o'clock in the morning" I told her sleepily

"Bella! It's an emergency call. My dad wants to know where you are staying. What I am supposed to tell him?"

"Well tell him that my father knows my current address ad it's not his business as for Jasper and Emmett tell him that you had one more sleepover"

"Jasper had his hands under my shirt"

"Then don't tell him anything just make sure he doesn't kill Jasper" I said laughing.

"It's not funny!" she complained

"Yes it is" I told her still laughing.

"Please can you come over tomorrow? Please?"

"Alice what's the point of moving out and moving on if I'm going to drop by every time something happens?"

"You promised that nothing will change"

"Fine I'll come over tomorrow"

"Is that Isabella?" I heard his smooth voice "Isabella" he almost whispered in my phone but I ended the call before he could finish his phrase.

My phone start ringing again but declined the call and curl by my side sighing.

The next morning I found myself outside of the Cullen house knocking on their door. When it was opened I faced Tanya. She was wearing one of Edward's shirt and she just moved aside to let me pass without a word disappearing into Edward's room slamming the door behind her.

"Bella" Alice ran to me and hugged me tightly

"You are alive!" I said laughing

"My dad kicked Jasper and Emmett out of the house. Well actually he said that they are not allowed to come over when he is not here"

"That's good. It could be worse"

"He called Rosalie's parents and he is really freaked when he found out you were gone" she whispered

"Isabella Swan" he practically yelled when he saw me "Alice go to your room"

"Dad…"

"I need to talk to Isabella alone" he growled not taking his eyes off of me.

"So?" I asked as Alice went into her room crossing my arms over my chest trying not to notice how handsome he was when he was pissed.

"You left the apartment" he accused me

"I told you I would and as it turns around it's better" I told him

"Your father…"

"My father knows I left and I can't understand why you are so pissed" I said not backing out.

"Damn it" he yelled punching the wall "I need you safe Bella" he mattered angrily as he looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time.

He came closer to me and he reached out for me but stopped when he heard the door open.

"Eddie…? Did you tell her?" Tanya asked as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Tell me what?" I asked and then I noticed it.

It was on her perfect manicured finger and my heart stopped for a moment. Here it was an engagement ring that she was showing it to me proudly. Her smile was wide, her arms claimed him as hers and I just couldn't stand it anymore. Without a word I turned and run away.

I run away from the heartbreak, I run away from him and their happy bubble but not matter how far I got at the end I just broke. I fell on my knees wrapping my arms around myself letting the tears run down my face and as always my best friends were there. Rosalie and Alice, I don't know how, they appeared next to me and just hugged me letting me get everything out. I had lost him… and the pain was unbearable.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's a short one my my mood is ruined and I wrte it three times. Please forgive me and thank you again for your review for favorite and folloing this story.

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **FOUR MONTHS LATER**

It had been four months since the last time I saw Edward Cullen but nothing had changed. Life move on either you like it or not and after that day I broke down I decided to be strong.

The college had started and I took every class I could think of, so practically I was living inside the University or in the library. Essays and projects were my life now and I was enjoying it. Days after I enrolled on my classes I was my professor's favorite student and I was planning to keep it that way.

I was still living in the crappy apartment with Victoria that she was a total freak and her creepy boyfriend. I had to keep my door locked all the time but he never did anything more than flirting with me when Victoria wasn't with him. It was harmless but I was being careful anyway.

I kept my promise to Alice and even though I didn't visit on their apartment I and the girls had lunch every Monday and every Friday night we were going out with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper decided to leave their dorms and rent a house together near my neighbor keeping an eye on me and every weekend they were inviting us over for sleepovers.

Finally I had the time to go back to Forks to see my dad at the end of August at Sue's birthday and as we were sitting all together in the living room my dad brought the cake. He had decorated the cake with candles and he had a single red rose made by caramel and in the middle of it a diamond ring. Then he fell on his one knee and proposed.

I was extremely happy for him and glad that he would have someone to take care of him. So I was free to continue with my life. When I get at Forks I visited my best friend Jake and he announced that Nessie and he were talking about coming to Seattle next year as well, though he wanted to propose first.

Everything and everyone in my life were happy and I was happy for them too. I had accepted long ago that this ache in my heart would be a permanent thing in my life and I would have to get used to it and I had started to. I even let Alice and Rose to set up some dates for me but it never ended well. So here I am in my bedroom all alone in the small apartment reading one of my favorite books.

Victoria and her boyfriend were somewhere romantic for the weekend while Rosalie and Alice were at Jasper's apartment for some time with their boyfriends. I had canceled our usual sleepover because I knew that with Edward and Tanya at the same apartment they didn't have time to see them as they wanted.

I made some tea and sat at my bed hearing the rain and the wind hitting on my window and locked the door before I lay down on my bed. I didn't mind the wind and the rain but honestly I was a bit scared. In all the horror movies I had seen in the past usually the girl with the crappy apartment who sit alone while her friends are out is the first to die. I tried to remind to myself that I would be fine but when the door knocked I let out a soft scream.

I tried to turn on the lights as I walked down the hall to open the door but the power was out creeping me out more.

"W…Who is it?" I asked in a small scared voice.

"Isabella it's me"

His velvet voice sent a shiver down my body and the ache in my heart became unbearable but as much as I tried I couldn't convince myself to let him standing outside and get back to bed. I took a big breathe and sighed as I opened the door.

Edward was standing there soaked. His clothes were drenched, his bronze hair wet and a mess as usual and his eyes… His eyes were red like he was crying for hours. My heart broke at the sight of him and looked at him speechless.

"Can I come in?" he asked

"What are you doing here? Are you ok?" I asked finding my voice again.

"I lost a patient today" he replied "you were the first person I could think of"

I let him walk in and took a towel to wipe his hair as much as he could. From my closet I took a t-shirt I had borrowed from my dad and gave it him and put some tea for him. He was looking at me until I sat down and then he sighed.

"Tanya is so focused at the wedding she won't even care" he explained and then looked at me.

"What happened?"

"It was a kid. He went out with his friends drunk a lot and his car crashed… I tried… I really tried" he said almost in a whisper running his hands through his hair and closed his eyes.

"It's not your fault" I told him softly and before I could stop myself I wrapped my arms around his neck. What surprised me more was that Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and help me tightly to him.

I don't know for how long we were like this but eventually he let me and looked at me stroking my cheek.

"Why do you marry her?" I whispered.

"It was the right thing to do" he said "but I can't stay away from you. When I saw… When I saw her indifference about what happened at my work… I ended things between us. You were always there, always and…" he shook his head "I thought that you were just my daughter's best friend but these four months were the hardest" he admitted "I missed your smile, your laugh, your energy. God forgive me" he whispered as he lean forward and very gently he brushed his lips against mine.

I was shocked by what was happening but I reacted immediately. I pressed my lips against him and cupped his cheeks. Edward let out a groan as he really started kissing me one hand buried in my hair the other around my waist and I run my hands through his hair as I always wanted to.

When his tongue pushed between my lips I was gone. I let out a soft moan and pulled him closer to me feeling my heart beating even faster. I almost cried when he leaned away to let me breathe but I was happy again when he moved his lips down my neck.

"My Isabella I never…" he looked at me and stroked my cheek.

"Don't tell me you regret it" I said in panic.

"I don't know what the others will think" he told me sighing.

"Your daughter knows it and Rosalie" I told him "they know that I'm in love with you" I whispered the last part.

"So… are we really doing this?" he asked.

"I think we do" I bit my lower lip softly.

Edward smiled softly and kissed my cheek and my nose. He stroked my hair and smiled softly.

"Are you staying here?" he asked and frowned.

"Don't even start" I warned and smiled happily.

"Isabella Swan… I'm sorry I hurt you so much… I was an idiot… will you be my girlfriend?" he asked smiling.

"I don't know maybe I should let you wait for four years engaged another guy and then… you know come a rainy day and tell you yes" I said giggling.

"I'm sorry sweet girl" he whispered again and stroked my arms.

I stroked his cheek and kiss him softly wrapping my arms around his neck. I knew that I had to resist more, make him suffer for a while but I just couldn't. I waited for this moment since I had met him and I was done waiting. It was time to live!


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU NOT ONLY THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY BUT THOSE WHO FAVORISED IT AND FOLLOW IT. REALLY IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. SOME OF YOU DIDN'T REALLY LIKE THAT IT WAS SO FAST THAT THEY GOT TOGETHER SO I DECIDED TO UPLOAD THIS EPOV TRYING TO EXPLAIN SOME THINGS SO ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 5

 **EPOV**

A few months back my baby girl, my little Alice graduated high school and I was beyond thrilled. Since her mother Irina and I divorced I had fought through countless times in the court to gain full custody and finally I won. I remembered my eleven year old daughter looking at me curious of why her mommy didn't wanted her and I felt powerless. Maybe that was the reason that since then I never said no to her. I gave her everything because I wanted her happy and I was happy to see her smile. I worked much as a doctor but I had built a name and I had a lot of money that I loved to spend on my little girl.

Her best friend was Rosalie Hale and they never welcomed anyone in their little group until one day that Charlie's daughter, Isabella Swan decided to move in Forks.

Charlie and I along with Hale family got along and were planning barbeques every time Alice was kicking me out of the house for a party or a sleepover. When his ex-wife Renee called and told him that his daughter was coming the man was ecstatic. Even though he was a kind of person that never showed emotion he had a big smile on his face for the rest of the night.

Truth to be told I was curious to meet his little girl thinking that maybe she will be a good friend for my Alice and a few days later when Alice invited over I was stunned. She was totally different from Alice or Rosalie; she was a shy, clumsy girl that was blushing furiously. Isabella soon became like an extended part of our family and the girls loved to have sleepovers at our place.

However as the sleepovers were never my thing and I gladly left lately I found excuses to stay in the house. When Rosalie and Alice were busy choosing bikinis or dresses, Isabella would be curled in the couch in the big library reading a book or watching TV.

It was one night after my shift at Forks hospital with my father, Carlisle Cullen that I found Isabella in the kitchen. Her long dark hair, her pale face and her doe like eyes made her look like an angel and I felt a weird pang on my chest. Her beauty was unique and the way she smiled when she saw me it was something I never experienced. At this moment I realized that I missed this. I loved my daughter but I wanted to come home to my wife or girlfriend and see her smile, asking me about my day.

It was the first time we sat together and discover the beauty of Isabella Swan. She wasn't as any other girl at her age, she was mature and grown up. She liked to read, hear music that was way before her time and she was more comfortable being around books. She didn't like to dress up because she didn't find the reason to be on heels and short skirts inside her own house.

As the time passed I felt more drawn to her like she was a magnet, I wanted to see her, talk to her, be the man that made her laugh and I was feeling sick and twisted. I was disgusted by myself.

By the time I realized my sick obsession with her I decided to do something to get her out of my mind. So I asked Tanya out. Tanya was a nurse at the hospital I was working, she had blonde hair and baby blue eyes, I hated her nickname for me but I convinced myself that I would love her in time.

I wasn't in love with her but eventually I loved her. Not like a girlfriend more like a friend but my obsession with Isabella didn't go away. I was sitting admiring her beauty hiding my feelings and enjoying the bond that had been created between her and Alice. She seemed to be the person that held Alice and Rosalie out of troubles and me a better person.

I knew about all of her relationship by Charlie and I was mad when he told me about that stupid Newton boy. I was hurt but more relieved with her relationship with Jacob Black. Hurt because I couldn't stand the thought of her with someone else and relieved because I knew Jacob and he was a good boy that loved her.

With Jacob would be fine and happy. However the relationship ended soon because Jake fell in love with a girl from his school. I couldn't understand how he could leave Isabella for anyone else but I was glad that he told her the truth instead of hurting her by cheating on her.

When Alice told me that she wanted to attend Seattle's university I knew it was because of her boyfriend but I was glad that she would move in with Rosalie and Isabella, it wasn't hard at all to let them stay at the apartment I had bought when I was at Seattle. Charlie and the Hales were excited and grateful for giving their daughters a place to stay but secretly I did it for me because I could see Isabella whenever I wanted.

But everything changed when they moved here, maybe it was my fault as well but the moment I saw my angel so drunk that she didn't know what she was saying or doing and even angrier when I saw my baby girl to sleep in Jasper's hug. I tucked picked Isabella in my arms and he murmured that I was warm I smiled widely and tucked her in before disappear in my room.

However the next morning when I told them that I was so disappointed by their behavior my Isabella got angry. I was overreacting I knew that and maybe I should just talk to them but the thought that the three girls could be so reckless pissed me off. And just like that I lost my Isabella.

As soon as she moved out I knew that I had to move on so I did the only thing I thought I should do. I proposed to Tanya. My dad disapproved but if he knew who I was in love with he could never speak to me again.

…

It had been four months since the last time I saw her, I was working nonstop and I was ashamed but I was avoiding Tanya. She was driving me crazy with her demands, Alice and Rosalie were avoiding her as well and I was missing Isabella. I knew that she was ok but I needed to see her.

I was in a bad mood all day, I was distant with everyone and I was desperate.

I had almost finished my shift when they brought an 18 year old, he was just a boy. I supposed to be a good doctor I supposed to save people but this time I couldn't. The boy died in my arms and I wasn't ready for this.

I drove back home as the rain started falling from the cloudy sky and walked into my apartment and walked straight in my bedroom.

"Edward finally you are here! I have a problem that you need to solve Tanya whined.

"What's the problem?" I asked sighing

"I want to buy this cocktail dress but I don't know which color to choose"

"Just take one it's not a big deal"

"Edward you are not paying attention"

"Tanya I lost a patient today, he was just 18. He was drunk and…" I told her expecting to comfort me.

"Well… forget him you didn't know him after all" she said shrugging "but this is more important than a random stranger" she kept whining.

"A dress is more important than a life?" I asked suddenly angry

"He was drunk, wasn't he? He wasn't smart so…"

"He was just a kid Tanya, this could happen to everyone including my child" I told her angry for being so heartless.

"Which dress?" she asked like I hadn't talk to her.

"I can't believe this. I can't do this"

"Do what? Are you serious willing to argue about that?" she asked

"It's not a big deal Edward. Life goes on. Oh my God I forgot to tell you my best friend from school is in town and I went out with her, she just had the most amazing wedding ever…" she kept rumbling but I just couldn't hear her.

I didn't want this. I didn't want a wife that would think that way; I didn't want a wife who would consider a kid's death a small thing.

"Tanya we are over" I said suddenly.

"What?" she asked surprised

"We are done. The wedding is off" I told her softly.

"You can't do this. We are getting married" she told me pouting.

"Pack your things and go please"

"I want fifty thousand dollars" she told me crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you really believed that I wanted to move in with two teenagers, become the stepmother of your spoiled little girl and hear about your shifts or maybe that I was enjoying talking with your mother every single day? I hate her she was driving me crazy. You will give me the money and I will leave you alone or else everyone will know about the pervert doctor who is crushing on a twenty year girl"

"The ring I gave you costs enough it's all you can take" I told her "I want you gone by the time I'm back" I told her and walked outside shocked.

There was only one person that could make me feel better so I dialed the right number and waited.

"Yes?"

"Honey I need to talk with Isabella, can you tell me where she lives?" I asked

"Do you promise not to tell her I told you?" she asked softly

"Yes honey"

"And you will be more polite to my boyfriend?"

"Yes Alice"

"Good" she said giggling and gave me the address.

I said goodbye and then I started walking into the rain to the only person that made me feel nice again.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry for the delay and I know this chapter suck but I had alittle inspiration problem. Anyway chapter 6 and I won't uptade again until 18th of May because I won't have internet.

CHAPTER 6

I woke up in my bedroom on my bed and I was terrified for a moment. If last night was a dream I was going to scream, yell and cry all at the same time. However I felt an arm around my waist and someone's breathing at the back of my neck.

I turned around and came face to face with my perfect man. He was asleep, his pouty lips were slightly open, his hair was a mess and he was holding me closer. He frowned for a moment pulling me closer and his face relaxed immediately.

I looked at his face and stroke his cheek softly kissing his cheek and grin widely. I could touch him, kiss me, and hug him anytime I wanted because after so much pain I was his girlfriend. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed pressed my lips against his.

"Mmmm the best wakeup call ever" he murmured and pulled me closer to him.

"Wake up sleepyhead" I said giggling.

"Why? What time is it?" he murmured.

"It's almost ten. I have to have to get ready for my lunch date with Rosalie" I told him softly "not to mention that we have to talk to Alice" I told him and smiled.

"Yeah… We have a lot to do right? We should tell Charlie"

"You are scared of my dad?" I asked giggling

"Bella the guy has a gun; he can kill me and get away with it. I mean you are barely legal and he was my friend for very long time" he said "don't get me wrong I don't regret the fact that finally I admitted my feelings but I think he won't be so supportive"

"He will get over it. Maybe not right away but eventually he will" I told him stroking his chest.

"Just ten more minutes" he murmured and hid his face at my neck.

"Edward" I giggled holding him closer to me as he started kiss my neck softly.

I was living a dream that's was the only explanation. I was in bed with the guy that I was in love for a long time and I was feeling his lips brushing against my neck. His warm body was pressed against me and I smiled softly. I knew that it wouldn't be easy and there would be many people who would judge us but I wouldn't mind. I had Edward, I had my friends and I would be happy.

After we got dressed I got Edward's coffee ready and we sat at the living room. He was quiet and looked around him frowning.

"You should seriously come and stay with me" he told finally

"Edward… It was different when I was just Alice's friend. Now it would be like I'm staying with my boyfriend and it's too soon" I told him sipping my coffee.

"You are not safe here. It is extremely easy to break into your house"

"I know you need me safe but I'm fine here. I have to live by my own I have to get into the world and I need to do this without my boyfriend or my dad. I'm from a small town and we both know that Charlie always protected me but if I don't get hurt a couple of times I won't be able to deal anything in my life. Besides now that you are my boyfriend you can check up on me" I told him smiling.

"But..."

"And I will have my sleepovers with Rosalie and Alice now that your ice queen left"

"Fine… what time will you be back?"

"Around five thirty"

"Good. Tonight we have a date" he smiled and kissed my cheek "I'll see you later"

"of course" I smiled softly.

"Today I have some things to take care of at Forks and I'll talk to your father"

"Are you sure? We shouldn't do this together?" I asked nervous

"I need to face him alone. I'll be fine I promise besides Sue is there and hopefully he won't kill me" he said smiling.

"Hopefully he won't" he said laughing

I kissed him as he left and start getting ready for my date with Rosalie. I put on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt, something I would always wear but when I looked in the mirror I was different. My eyes were bright with happiness and I had a silly smile on my face.

After a long time of daydreaming I ended up late so I run downstairs and down the road. I walked in the restaurant and Rosalie waved to me. She had Emmett with her and as soon as he saw me jumped up and picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Belly boo I missed you" he said loudly

"Emmett… can't breathe"

"Emmett put her down" Rosalie said laughing and as soon as he sat me down Rosalie grinned widely "spill" she ordered.

"Rose…"

"Oh come on if you are together he will find it out eventually"

"Fine me and Edward are together" I announced proudly.

"Who is Edward?" Emmett asked "wait… Mr. Cullen? Alice's dad?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett… please don't start teasing" I warned

"He won't" Rosalie told me and looked at Emmett in warning "what happened.

I told her about everything and with the corner of my eyes I was seeing Emmett trying to not comment. Rosalie was listening grinning and I could tell that she was happy for me. We ate while talking about me and Edward and at the end she promised to come over to help me get ready for my date.

"Bring Alice with you but please don't tell her anything. I'll tell her myself"

"Ok… see you later" she kissed my cheek softly

As I was getting ready to leave Emmett hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Belly boo Mr. Cullen is a very lucky man but if he hurts you I'll kick his ass" he said softly and he smiled softly.

I looked at him and grinned widely, everything would be fine. I waved goodbye smiling and then turned around and froze. I was face to face with the ice queen and boy she was mad.


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU NOT ONLY THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY BUT THOSE WHO FAVORISED IT AND FOLLOW IT.**

CHAPTER 7

To be honest Tanya wasn't like I remembered her. Her blonde strawberry hair used to be perfect and long reaching her waist but now they were messy and short to her shoulder. Her once bright eyes had dark circles under them and she wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a top. I barely recognize her but she was looking at me with the same hateful expression.

"Little Swan" she said slurring and took an unsteady step closer.

"Tanya" I nodded looking at the pathetic creature in front of me

"You had to destroy everything didn't you? But let me tell you this. Me and Edward aren't done you will hear from me soon enough" she told me harshly.

"Tanya dear" a female I didn't recognize walk out from the store next to the café and wrapped her arms around Tanya "come on we need you inside" she told her softly and her hateful eyes met me "she doesn't worth your time"

I was surprised of how much hate she shown to be but she had never actually saw me and I watched as she dragged Tanya away from me like I was a sick person. I was so stunned I barely heard my ringing phone and in a daze I picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Bella? Bella, it's Sue… We have a situation here you have to come immediately" Sue said in panic

"What situation?" I asked starting walking towards my house and my car.

"Edward came here and I don't know much, I just left him alone with Charlie and ten minutes later I heard yells and screams and your dad were punching Edward. Thankfully Jacob stopped by for a visit and he could pull Charlie away from Edward but you need to come here immediately" she said

"I'll be there in an hour. Are they ok?" I asked nervous

"Yes there are bruises and cuts but they are ok"

I run towards my car and as soon as I was out of the garage I took off running like someone was following me. I knew that my dad wouldn't be happy but he overreacted. He had never, NEVER, had hit someone before not even the worst criminal and suddenly he was hitting his best friend? He was my dad and yes I loved him but Edward was my boyfriend and nothing would take me away from him.

The ride from Seattle to Forks was short mostly because I was running like hell and all the nervousness left my body as soon as I walk into the house and Saw Edward's face.

His lower lip had a deep cut and it was bleeding and his right eyes was swollen and half closed.

"Edward" I run to him trying to understand if he needed to go to the hospital ignoring my dad for the moment.

"Isabella Marie Swan step away from that man. What have you done Bella?" Charlie asked in shock

"Dad let me explain" I begged

"Explain what? He has a daughter at your age he was engaged I never thought that my daughter would be capable of separating a couple. I won't allow you seeing him anymore" he told me disgusted.

"Charlie" Sue tried to soothe him but it didn't work

"No. You will return home immediately and forget him" he said mad

"Ok, that's enough. I'm an adult and I am capable to make my own choices. I didn't get between Edward and Tanya they broke up BEFORE we get together and you can't order me around like I'm a child anymore" I told him harshly.

"Baby…" Edward wrapped his arm around my waist

"DON'T TOUCH HER" Charlie yelled

"DAD!"

"Bella you have to choose. Either you choose me and forget Edward either you choose him and you have no father anymore" he told me calmer

"Charlie…" both Jacob and Sue tried to calm him down but he was looking at me expecting an answer.

"Let's go Edward" I said taking his hand we are not wanted here anymore"

"Baby let's talk about this" he begged knowing that it hurts me to leave my dad the same time Charlie warned "if you walk out of that door with him you are done Bella"

"As you wish… Charlie" I told him and walked out of the door trying not to cry in front of Edward.

"Bells wait" I heard Jake's voice and really tired for more fights I waited for him.

"I can't do this Jake please"

"No it's not like that. It's weird but still not my business. If you need me I'll be here ok?" he asked softly and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Jake" I smiled softly and looked at Edward

"Let's stay here today ok?" he asked and I nodded weakly

He led me to his house and suddenly I was exhausted. I changed in one of his shirt in the bathroom and lied down at his bed. Tears start falling from my eyes and I felt a huge empty space in my chest, the space that once was my dad, the man I always loved and the man who never wanted to see me again. Both of my parents chose to be away from me and that hurt me more than anything.

I felt Edward's strong arms around me and buried my face into his chest ruining his expensive t-shirt but he never complained. He was stroking my back soothingly whispering sweet nothings in my ear and finally after many hours of crying I calmed down and met his worried look.

"Baby, are you sure you made the right choice?" he asked and stroked my hair.

"I made the right choice" I whispered

"How is the right choice if it causes you so much pain?" he asked worried again

"Parents suppose to support their children not stop them from being happy. My dad supposed to be happy that I am happy not trying to stop me" I said tired.

"Ok get some sleep beautiful and we will talk later ok?" he asked and I nodded.

"Please don't leave me" I begged

"Never my Isabella" he said smiling and lied down with me.

I curled into his arms and closed my eyes feeling tired, heartbroken but also safe and loved by the man next to me. I had lost my first battle with my dad and suddenly I was terrified that I would lose Alice too but she would understand right?

Because I couldn't handle to lose both my dad and my best friend it would be too much for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU NOT ONLY THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY BUT THOSE WHO FAVORISED IT AND FOLLOW IT. UNFORTUNATELY I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER SINCE THE 18** **TH** **OF JUNE SO ENJOY AND I'M SO SO SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T REPLY TO YOUR REVIEWS BUT I'M HAVING EXAMS AND YEAH… YOU GUESS IT LOL.**

CHAPTER 8

"Bella!" Alice's loud voice full of panic woke me up and soon enough the door bunged to the wall as a shocked and scared Alice walked into the room only to close her eyes and turn the other way immediately "Oh my… I'm so sorry I'll wait in the living room" she said blushing.

I knew what caused this blush. Her dad was shirtless in the bed while her best friend was sleeping in his hug wearing one of his t-shirt. That was embarrassing if not extremely dramatic for her.

"Alice wait it's not like that" I begged suddenly terrified that she would made me choose as well "please let's talk" I begged.

"I'll go to make breakfast" Edward said uncomfortable looking at me and I nodded softly.

"Dad, wear a shirt? Please?" Alice complained

Edward chuckled as he wore a shirt and left the room and I looked my hands not daring see her eyes.

"Sue called" she told me softly and sat next to me "she told me about last night and here I am. Though I have to admit I'm hurt"

"I know Alice I mean he is your dad but please you have to let me explain…"

"Bella let me explain first. I told you Bells I told you that I was ok with this and honestly last night when Sue told me that you walked away from Charlie, that you chose my dad over yours" she smiled softly "I'm hurt because my best friend didn't tell me she had a relationship. You are happy, you make my dad happy and that's enough for me" she said grinning.

"Oh Thank God" I said and wrapped my arms around her small frame and kissed her pixie hair.

"Ok now we covered that up. I don't want to know your sex life… EVER. He is my dad so any complains or advices you need please call Rose" she said and stood up "well come on I'm hungry"

I got up smiling putting on my jeans and wrap an arm around her shoulder grinning.

"Bella?" she asked softly

"Alice?" I grinned

"Can I call you mommy now?" she asked and started giggling.

"Alice!" I warned but all she did was giggle and walk downstairs.

As soon as we entered the living room I met Edward's uncomfortable eyes and noticed the three people sitting on the couch.

Esme Cullen, Edward's mother was sitting on the couch looking at her son in disbelief. Her perfect honey colored hairs was at her shoulder and her honey colored eyes were looking at Alice and me, lingering on me a little before she smiled softly.

Carlisle Cullen was the doctor that had to put stitches on me more times than I could count and he looked at me confused and then at his son. He left a small shrug and smiled.

But the woman who was sitting next to Edward, she was someone I never saw but I had a good guess who she might was. Alice always talked about her aunt. She was Carlisle's older sister and as Alice had said she was an older version of Rose. She never afraid to tell what she was thinking and if she didn't like you from the beginning she never would. Her name was Elisabeth.

"Charlie called them" was Edward's only explanation as he came next to me and laced our fingers together "and I was explaining the situation"

"Alice dear, are you ok with this?" Esme asked softly looking at our fingers and then me.

"Yes grandma my dad is dating someone I really like and my best friend someone I approve" she told her happily and took my other hand in between hers.

"Edward…" Carlisle began

"For crying out loud would you people back off?" Elisabeth said frustrated "they are adults they took a decision except if you want to get back with that bitch Tanya because she was more appropriate for him" she said to Carlisle "and then that Charlie called waking us up in the middle of the night" she continued and then she turned to me her green eyes, Edward's green eyes looked at me "do you know to cook girl?" she asked

"Uhm..uh… yes" I answered confused by the sudden question

"What are you studying in college?"

"English literature"

"How many times do you visit the mall?"

"When Alice drags me with her" I replied honestly

"Are you living with my nephew?"

"No aunty she lives in a crappy apartment with a weird roommate and her creepy boyfriend" Alice answered

"See she lives alone, she actually can cook and she is forced to the mall. I like her Eddie boy now let's eat I'm starving" she demanded and walked into the kitchen dragging Carlisle with her.

Esme smiled softly and stand up "Bella forgive me for being thoughtful, I always liked you and I'm not opposed to that relationship just thoughtful. I need time to process this" she told me softly and I nodded.

"Come on let's get in the kitchen" Alice said cheerfully dragging her grandmother away.

"Well that went well" Edward said wrapping his arms around me

"They are thoughtful" I told him leaning back on him.

"Yes but they are not against it" he said kissing my head "after Charlie's disaster I would say that is a win" he told me again "but nothing and anyone can keep me away not until you order me away"

"Then you are stuck with me" I said giggling

"Good to know" he said laughing.

I was enjoying his arms around me looking around grinning when I saw a picture of Edward and Tanya and I suddenly I remembered her from the previous day but I didn't want to stress Edward so I kept my mouth shut and decided to tell him another time. Now it was time to impress his family.


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU NOT ONLY THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY BUT THOSE WHO FAVORISED IT AND FOLLOW IT. I'M SO SO SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T REPLY TO YOUR REVIEWS BUT I'M HAVING EXAMS AND YEAH… YOU GUESS IT LOL.**

CHAPTER 9

We had a great meal with Edward's family and soon we were hugging them goodbye. Esme and Carlisle were still thoughtful but they told us that they saw we were happy and they would support us if this is what we really wanted. Elisabeth, hugged me tightly and told me that if anyone hurts me just tell her his name and she would kick his ass.

After breakfast and our goodbyes, Alice stayed to help me tide the kitchen while Edward went to his office to take care some things. I was washing the dishes and Alice was cleaning the table looking at me.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"Yep, I'm fine why?"

"Bella… you had a perfect relationship with your dad and last night he kicked you out of the house. Before that you did everything together so I'm going to ask again. Are you ok?"

"I'm trying. I did cry a lot last night but I'm an adult he can't rule my life. He has his own life now with Sue and he expects from me what? Lock myself in my room waiting for him to find me the perfect man? I expected from him to understand me of course I wasn't delusional I knew he would be mad and furious and feel betrayed but I thought he would listen. So yes, I'm ok" I answered truthfully.

"Good. Because, you should know that I'm here for you. And Rose and Emmett and Jasper. You are family and we take care of our family" she told me and hugged me "Oh my God you wouldn't believe what happened… Tanya moved in the building next to ours. Dad doesn't know yet"

"She moved at the building next to yours?" I asked having a bad feeling.

"Yes. She even waved at us. Of course at first we didn't recognize her, she is a mess but she is there"

"Alice I'm sorry I have to talk to Edward" I told her backing away.

"Bella he doesn't know anything don't tell me you are jealous" she told me in panic.

"I'll explain later" I promise kissed her cheek and run to the office.

Meeting Tanya once it could happen the odds weren't high but yes it could happen but this? She had changed her appearance it doesn't matter if she wasn't that impressive anymore, no one could recognize her and now she moved next to her ex boyfriend's building? Call me insane but this was weird and warning bells were ringing in my ears.

I knocked the door and walked in slowly.

"Edward, are you busy? Can I talk to you?" I asked softly.

"Of course I was just doing some paperwork. Are you ok? You are pale" he asked worried, got up and took my face between his hands looking at me.

"I have to tell you something" I told him and pulled him to sit with me on his couch "Before I got the call from Sue, I was with Rosalie and Emmett in a small café. After we part ways I found myself face to face with Tanya. She was different, she had changed completely and when I saw her probably she was on drags or something. Today Alice told me that she moved to the building next to yours. Baby call me crazy but I find this weird" I told him worried.

"It is. Especially when she couldn't afford it" he said thoughtful "you saw her and you didn't tell me?"

"We were busy with my dad then with Alice and your parents. I think that Tanya is up to something and I don't like it at all. I don't like the idea of her so close to you. What if she hurts you?" I asked.

"She won't. She isn't capable of hurting me baby, trust me. She is just hurt that's all but I promise I will be careful" he said and pulled me in his hug "we are going to be fine" he promised.

"Yes we will" I said grinning

"Speaking of buildings and moves… How about…?"

"Don't even think about it" I warned playfully.

"But I want my Bella… how I will sleep at night without my Bella?" he asked pouting.

"Read something" I said giggling "it's just too weird to sleep with my best friend's dad when my best friend is in the next room" I said laughing.

"So this is the only thing that stops you?" he asked stroking my sides.

"And it will be very soon to move in with you" I told him honestly.

"Ok here is a thought… how about to keep living alone but to let me help you find a healthier apartment to live in. And you know to actually live alone. And before you tell me no let me finish. I will help you to get a safe, comfortable apartment, according to your paycheck. I will pay the rent for the first two months and you can pay me back anytime you want and hopefully I can spend some nights there with you"

"I will pay you back and you are going to accept it" I said firmly and he nodded "and nothing too much"

"Just a safer place without the creepy roommate and her boyfriend"

"Fine" I said and kissed him "thank you"

"You're welcome" he murmured against my lips and then he kissed me deeply.

I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him deeply holding him to me totally lost in him. His hands were travelling up my legs and slowly I lied down on the couch pulling him over me. He kept kissing me deeply and his one hand cupped my butt bringing him closer to him.

I let out a small moan as his put his lips at my neck sucking and licking there while his hand had a firm grip on me.

I was lost in pleasure, his scent was around me and the things he did with his mouth were heavenly.

"Dad…" the knock on his door brought me back and as soon as I remembered Alice I jumped away from him.

"Come in" he said softly.

"Daddy can I spent the night here with you? Jasper is busy and Rose is spending the night with Emmett" Alice said

"Of course sweetheart" he answered and kissed her cheek

"Great! I will borrow Bella today! We are going out" she told him and giggled.

"Not shopping and not dancing I hope" I said terrified

"No we are going for lunch in that little restaurant and we will spend the night in watching movies" she said laughing.

"Good. I'll do some work here and order something in. Have fun" he kissed Alice's forehead and my cheek smiling.

As we were walking with Alice out of the room Alice turned to me frowning.

"Bella my dad is horny… fix it woman" she said giggling.

"Alice…" I warned.

"I'm sorry mommy" she said innocently took of giggling and I followed rolling my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU NOT ONLY THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY BUT THOSE WHO FAVORISED IT AND FOLLOW IT.**

CHAPTER 10

How I ended up in that mess? Yeah right I fell in love with my best friend's dad and then I argued with my father and then I agreed with Edward to let me rent an actual apartment. We had been in six different apartments since 6 a.m this morning with my two best friends with us and Edward was ready to reject this one we were at… again. He was whining and pouting all morning about how unsafe those apartments were or that the neighborhood wasn't safe or he didn't like the family next door.

"Ok we are going to the last one I promise" he said as he dragged three moody girls out of the last apartment.

"Edward" I whined while Alice complained with a "daaaaaad"

"I want the perfect apartment for my girl. Not to mention that Alice and Rosalie will spend some nights there too" he said looking innocently.

"Ok but please try to remember that my paycheck can't afford a very good building" I told him and closed my eyes.

"Ok we are here" he said after a few moments and I expected some kind of comments from Rosalie and Alice but they were both speechless so I had to open my eyes and gasped.

In front of me wasn't an apartment it was a house. It had protective fences around it with four cameras controlling who enters or exit the building. It has a huge metal door and a keypad next to it. Edward punched four buttons and the door opened wide as we walk in. The house itself was enormous. The door was locking four times, the windows were locking with a little button and they were bulletproofed. The kitchen and the living room were cozy, a fireplace were at the one corner and it was fully furnished with a black, velvet corner couch, a big tv plasma on the wall and heavy white and black curtains. The kitchen had every little or heavy machine that every woman wants in her kitchen and there was a small office area. Next to the office were the stairs that led to the basement and to the upstairs rooms. The rooms were four all furnished and highly protected. The basement had turned into a playroom and in a corner stood three screens that showed the garden and the entrance. It even had a panic room.

"Edward there's no way I can afford this" I told him still speechless "this house is meant for a movie star or a really famous person" I told him.

"If I told you that you can afford it, would you like to stay here?" he asked looking at me.

"It's safe and it's close to you"

"Bella do you like it?" he pressed

"Yes I really do but…"

"It belongs to a friend. He had built it for his family but his wife run away with his best man and now she wants to take this house too. But the court decided against it and now my friend is worried that she will come to live here anyway and kick him out. He is willing to take the rent you can afford as long as he has you living here so she can't take him from him. What do you think?" he asked hopeful.

"So all I have to do is to change the password and it will be mine?" I asked

"Yes. And if you want to take care of the garden nothing more. He is a good guy and I need you safe… please"

I looked at Alice and Rosalie and then whispered to him "do you promise it doesn't cost anything else?" I asked

"I swear"

"Girls what do you think?" I asked

"Well honestly Bella you have a great deal here. I mean you love gardening and this house is dreamy. Way better than creepy Victoria and her creepy boyfriend" Rosalie answered.

"And you are closer I mean we can actually pay each other visits now you don't have a reason avoiding my dad I mean" Alice giggled.

"Ok but both of you will sleep over at least once per week and you mister; you promised you will spend some nights here"

"I promise" he told me and kissed my cheek "so we are saying yes?" he asked and I nodded.

I never saw a man moving faster as he called his friend and told him that I will stay there and then called a company to transfer all my things here as well. So all I had to do was to change the sheets in the master bedroom and I had a new safe house all by myself.

Of course what kind of a college student, fully in love I would be if I didn't invite him to spent the night with me so a few hours later I was waving goodbye to the girls and I curled into my boyfriend's arms.

We kissed and caress each other that night but I still couldn't surrender myself to him. Something seemed to stop me and even though he never complained I couldn't figure out what it was. I just had the feeling that we had something waiting for us at the next corner and until I figure out what was that I couldn't give myself to him. Something was coming for us I just had to wait for it and be ready to deal with it.

Until then I curled closer to my Edward and fall asleep in his arms feeling safe, loved and protected.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I know I'm late… again but well life is getting in the way and I finally got a job… any suggestion on how I can feed two stubborn little kids who refuse to eat anything except chips and chocolates?**

 **CHAPTER 11**

I was sitting in my class not really paying attention to my teacher having a weird feeling. I know that some people don't really believe that and usually I didn't either but I had a really bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. Alice and Rosalie were trying to cheer me up all week and Edward too but the last time he tried I snapped at him and I was avoiding him since then. That was three days ago.

I sighed and closed my eyes trying to calm down but I knew that something was going to happen today and I was very nervous about it.

At the end of my class I met Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice for lunch and we walked to our usual little table.

"Bella, honey nothing is going to happen. You are waiting for something bad to happen for a week now" Rosalie said smiling softly.

"Yeah Belly. Calm down eat something and everything will be fine. And if you need to kick someone just tell me" Emmett said and dig in his food.

"Look, if you look behind your back something bad to happen for ever then something will happen. It doesn't hurt to be happy for once" Jasper said more calm.

"Yeah and don't shut us out. It's creepy to have my dad stalking my every move" Alice said.

"I know and it's not Edward I just KNOW that something is off" I told them and shrug "maybe I'm overreacting"

"So Bella you are not mad with my dad right?" Alice pressed

"No" I told her honestly "And I regret how I snapped at him"

"Well then why you don't answer to your phone?" I heard his voice behind me and immediately he wrapped his arms around me.

"Because I am so embarrassed" I told him smiling and curled into him "what are you doing here?"

"Well I can't have lunch with my girlfriend and my daughter?" he asked smiling.

Honestly it was something we all needed and it surprised me of how Edward treated Emmett and Jasper. Since their first meeting it was a huge change. He seemed to like to hang out with them and he didn't even flinch when Jasper kissed Alice.

"I'm so proud of you" I whispered in his ear.

"I would be a hypocrite reacting badly since I'm dating her best friend" he whispered back.

"Yep you would be" I said laughing and kissed his cheek.

We were having a great time and we were laughing when I felt the hair of my back neck stood and looked around. I knew that something was going to happen and I was waiting for it. I looked around the campus the happy faces, the kids who were studying when I saw her.

Her brown hair was shorter than I remembered and her eyes had wrinkles around them. She wore an expensive, satin blue dress and black stilettos and she was holding a briefcase. Her lips were bright red and I was sure she wore way too much perfume as usual.

"Bella what are you looking at?" Alice asked me.

"Hey that woman over there looks like your older version of you, Belly. And she is looking at you. Do you know who she is?" Emmett asked.

The woman clicked her high heels towards us and smiled that fake smile I used to know.

"Bella, honey I was hoping to see you here. I was looking for you" she said and looked around the table "you want introduce me?"

"Guys this Renee, Renee these are the guys" I said quickly.

"Renee as your…?" asked Rosalie looking at me with wide eyes.

"My mother yes" I said coldly looking at Renee "what the hell are you doing here?" I asked irritated.

"Watch your language. I need to speak with you ASAP, in private. It will be only for a minute" she said.

"Shocking all of our conversations was for a minute" I told her bitterly.

"Bella" she warned

"Sorry guys I will be back shortly" I shot a reassuring look to Edward and then followed her to another table but I didn't sit.

"Well?" I asked crossing my hands.

"Your father called he is worried. Seriously, Bella you are dating that guy? He could be your dad"

"Well Phil could be your son. Don't tell me that dad talked to you again for my love life and you came here to lecture me about that. What do you really want?" I asked again.

"First of all your dad wants me to take you back in Florida with me and second you have something that belongs to me"

"First of all I'm eighteen so it's my choice where I will stay thank you very much and second I left everything behind me five years ago when you were ignoring me for your boy toy" I told her furious.

"Three years ago I and Phil had a fight and we broke up. I met one of his friends and we fall in love. Well he did anyway. We were planning to get married and I knew he would choose Phil for his best man but the wedding didn't happen. A little before I make that mistake Phil figured out he can't live without me so we eloped. The thing is that while we were planning to get married with that guy he built a house for us, a house that now belongs to you and I want it Bella"

"What? That house…?"

"It's mine. So I have a deal for you. You give me the house and I leave you alone or I can side with your father and we can take down Edward. I don't think that his friends in the hospital or his boss for that matter will be excited about what he did. Forks is a small town making a relationship with his daughter's friend? It could end badly for him. It's your choice" she said and gave me a card "call me when you have the right answer" she said and walked away grinning.

As soon as she walked away Edward was right next to me pulling me in his arms.

"Bella you look pale are you ok?" he asked worried "what did she want?"

"We need to talk. It's something that affects you" I told him and took his hand leading him back to our table and I started talking.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so you all hated Renee and you were worried that she will break Bella and Edward up but as I promised there won't be much drama which means that whatever happens they will deal the difficulties together so… Thank you so much for your reviews and for favorite and follow this story.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

I had told them everything that Renee had said and I was looking around me as my friends were thoughtful. Jasper was the first one who broke the silence.

"She can't do anything. You are not a minor you are an adult what she can say to anybody? That Mr. Cullen seduced a grown up woman? That's ridiculous"

"Dad can she hurt you?" Alice asked worried.

"My boss at Forks hospital is a very strict person. He wants his employees to be respectful members of the society like married with children, going to the church every week. If she talks to him the only think she can manage is to ruin my reputation for him" he said and then turned to me "but my work is here in Seattle. I help around Forks but I work here. She can't hurt us, Jasper is right you are an adult"

"Guys you don't see the bigger picture here. Chief Swan picked up the phone and called his wife who walked away from him. After 18 years he actually called her to come to talk to you? I mean both of your parents, who didn't even speak to each other, agree to this? We need to do something about it" Rosalie said serious.

"Chief Swan needs a good kick in hopes of getting his head out of his…" Emmett mumbled but was interrupted by Rosalie's smack in the back of his head.

"He is still her father" she told him.

"I'm not going to bend to her will. I have my own life now neither he nor she asked me about their relationships. Anyway I need some rest and time to think things. Edward, can you stay with me tonight?" I asked softly.

"Of course" he smiled and kissed his daughter forehead "lock the doors, set the alarm and you know where I keep the money for the pizza right?" he asked.

"Of course" Alice answered smiling.

I hugged my friends, said goodbye and then took Edward's hand and walked to his car. During the drive back home we didn't said much, we were both thoughtful but I had a firm grip on his hand and his thump were caressing my wrist.

We walked in silently and suddenly I felt exhausted and curled in his arms closing my eyes.

"Difficult day hm?" he asked and I nodded.

"We seriously need to talk. The romance and the kissing are nice but we have things to discuss besides my parents"

"What kind of things?"

"Edward before my parents made my life miserable we had to deal with Tanya too. She lives next to you and she works at the same hospital. This is why you had chosen to work in Forks more hours. You wanted to stay away from her but now you will have to get back to Seattle and she will be there and she is a nurse I mean she will be really close"

"Bella baby calm down" he soothed and pulled me to the couch on his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist "I understand your worries and if it makes you feel better I will ask her transfer, you don't have to stress for her. Actually you don't have to worry about anything ok? They are trying to tear us apart but look how we are. We have people who support us and love us and no matter what Tanya or your parents do we are still here and in love ok?" he asked softly and I nodded.

He kissed my lips softly and I forgot all of my problems. Why should I care besides the fact that they were my parents? They should tell their opinion but I didn't have to obey!

I kissed him back softly and wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. The way he was holding me caressing my back and waist as he wrapped his tongue around mine was heavenly and suddenly I was ready. Life will keep throwing stuff in our way but that doesn't mean we have to stop enjoying our love.

I kissed him more eagerly and stroked cupped his cheek getting closer to him.

He gave me one questioning look as his hands were moving at my body and I nodded slightly nervous but so sure about him and my feelings for him.

He picked me up and walked to our room kissing my lips deeply and he pushed me gently to lie on the bed as he hovered above me. His lips left my lips and trailed down to my neck sucking there softly.

( D)

"My Bella I need you" he whispered and bite my neck softly "are you sure?"

I nodded again already breathless feeling all of him on me and his lips on my neck sucking and biting. His hands under my t-shirt stroking my bare back and as soon as I felt his hands on my skin I let out a soft moan.

I pulled him back to me kissing his lips tasting his sweet scent running my hands through his hair lost in him and I moaned again as he stroked my bare sides.

"Edward…" I shivered

He leaned away for just a second and his t-shirt was off. He looked at me again unsure and I nodded as I took off my t-shirt staying just with my bra. He looked at me in awe as he run his finger at the top of my breasts and I closed my eyes immediately.

I felt his hands around my back taking off my bra and felt him bend down. I was holding my breath and let out a ridiculous loud moan as I felt first his breath and immediately wrapped his lips around my nipple. I grabbed the sheet as the sucking and the soft biting started grinding on him.

"Edward" I whispered his name moaning and grind harder on him.

"My Bella" he murmured turning his attention to my other nipple and undid my jeans slowly.

He let go of me completely as he pulled my jeans off and took off his and came onto me again kissing my lips deeply and pulled me closer.

I was lost in his kiss that I didn't realize where his hand was heading and only felt it when he started stroking, under my panties, my clit slowly.

I gasped from the intense pleasure and hide my face into his neck as my body started reacting grinding on his hand trying to get closer.

"Oh boy" I whispered and his hand started flicking my clit harder and I grabbed the sheet more as my world exploded screaming his name in pleasure.

"My little girl" he kissed me deeply as he removed the rest of our clothes and looked at me as he pushed softly into me breaking through my virginity in a smooth thrust and he stopped kissing my lips.

"Are you ok?" he asked

I nodded biting my lower lip and he started moving slowly. The pain soon was replaced by the pleasure and I found myself moving with him trying to get closer to him and when I heard him moan I forgot everything but him.

I started kissing his neck and he moan thrusting more urgently. He whispered my name as his laced our hands together bringing them above my head and the other hand travelled lower rubbing my clit again.

The pleasure was so intense that I couldn't hold it anymore. I screamed and cried out his name as I came around him and soon he followed me yelling my name.

( N)

I was laying on his chest breathless and I suddenly giggled and kissed his chest.

"Why are you laughing little girl?" he asked as his fingers were moving up and down my bare back.

"I'm happy" I replied softly and looked at him "You make me happy" I said and grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that. Sleep baby" he said kissing my forehead.

I closed my eyes, curled closer into him and fell asleep more calm and happy that I have ever been.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, I know I'm late again to update but they were some issues with my internet and health problems. I won't update until next month again because I have a tons of things to tace care of. I'm in between college and hospitals right now. Thank you for understanding**

 **CHAPTER 13**

It was the middle of the night when Edward's mobile phone rung and woke me up. Edward was still heavily asleep wrapped around me like I was his personal pillow and his lips were pouting adorably. His both arms were around my waist and I tried really hard to leave his deathly grip managing however to get up without waking him up.

I looked at his phone in case the call was from Alice or his parents to wake him up but I was surprised to see that it was from Tanya. Why the hell Ice Queen would call him? I was mad and kind of hurt but I wasn't an immature little girl to cause a scene. I thought it carefully and what I've learned so far with my relationship with Edward that was that if we trust each other and don't keep secrets then we can avoid unnecessary drama.

"Edward" I said and stroked his back.

He mumbled something tightening his grip around my pillow.

"Baby wake up" I tried again nudging him softly.

"Wh…What?" he opened his eyes tired and looked at his watch before he turn to me "Baby it's almost 2 in the morning what are you doing up?" he asked yawning.

"Your phone rung… it was Tanya…" I told him and gave him his phone "any ideas why she was calling you? She is calling you every day?"

"What? No! I have no idea why she is calling. I haven't heard from her since we broke up you have to believe me!"

"I do… I'm sorry I just saw her name on the screen and… I know you wouldn't do that to me but why she called?" I asked

"I can always call her back to find out what she wants if you are ok with it"

"I'm not ok with it but you are right we need to know what she wanted so we can leave her behind us"

"Ok" Edward pulled me next to him and I hid my face in his neck as he dialed her number and at the second ring she answered.

"Edward" she purred into the phone "I knew you weren't sleeping but you are always with that frigid girl, Bella" she said and sighed "we need to talk"

"About what Tanya, we are over we have nothing to talk about" he said pressing the speaker and pulled me closer to him.

"Well I would prefer to do this face to face but…well. Two months ago before you decide you didn't want me we had a moment… do you remember? Well this moment left behind a little gift…"

"A gift?" Edward asked.

"I'm pregnant Edward. Two months… In seven months we will hold in our arms our baby" she told him.

Edward looked at me shocked and I looked back at him speechless. Tears spilled from my eyes and Edward ended the call without a goodbye and pulled me closer.

"Baby she is lying she has to lie" he said and kissed my forehead "I promise nothing will keep me away from you"

"What if she is pregnant?" I whispered "what if she has your baby Edward?"

"Then I will be there for the baby. I will support the baby and her but she will never take your place. Baby I need you in my life please tell me that if she is pregnant from me nothing will change" he almost begged.

"I can't keep a baby away from its dad Edward" I told him sobbing

"You won't. The baby will have its dad just not both of his parents" he said again "I'm tired always doing the right thing for others and I swear we will make it work… I promise" he said softly.

I nodded and hid in his arms thoughtful holding him closer until something came up in my mind.

We stayed like this for the rest of the night and early in the morning the next day we called to our friends so soon Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were in the house looking stunned after we finished talking.

"She is lying!" Emmett said.

"We don't know that" I told him still clinging on Edward.

"It's just me that I found it weird? I mean yesterday your mom appeared out of nowhere and now Tanya?" Alice asked.

"What my mom has to do with that?" I asked softly.

"Alice is right. You always had a soft spot for children from separate families or for kids that one of their parents walked away. Suddenly your mother appears demanding the house you are staying, knowing that you have it because of Edward, you refuse to hand it over and Tanya magically got two months pregnant? Her child will be at the same situation you were. Its dad won't live with its mommy" Rosalie said.

"What are you saying?" Emmett asked.

"I'm saying that your mom knows that you will do the right thing and you will give Tanya's baby the chance to have a normal family" Alice said.

"That way you won't be living in that place so the house will be hers. Legally or not" continued Rosalie.

"How Tanya and Renee knows each other?" Edward asked.

"Charlie" Jasper answered "Charlie is against this relationship so he could bring them in touch"

"No guys I refuse to believe that my father would be able to do something like that. I mean come on this is a well set up plan to… to break me up with Edward. I can't believe it!"

"Wait. What happens if Tanya IS pregnant?" Alice asked

"We can figure it out. Blood tests" Edward said.

"And if she is can we be sure that it's yours?" I asked

"Well one step at a time. First we should run this blood test and then we are going to figure the rest out" he told me and kissed my cheek "together"

"Together" I nodded and lace our fingers together.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry my internet was down for over a month... anyway I'm here hopefully. Thank you for your reviews and your likes, thank you for favorite and following this story and thank you for being patient with me... It will be a short chapter but the next one will be longer I swear because (of course the internet would be back the moment I am sick and exhausted after 4 days of work)**

Tanya accepted the baby to be tested to see if it was Edward's but she refused to do the blood test. She and her doctor insinsted that it was too dangerous for the fetus and she indeed won that battle. Edward's parents the moment they heard about her pregnancy contacted him but to my surprise they only wanted to tell him they support his decision and as long as we were ok with each other then they will be here with us. It was sweet, touching and actually amazing.

We were at the living room cuddling but Edward, even though he was stroking my arms and hair, was somewhere far away. I let him have his moment, to be lost in his thoughts for a couple of hours but I couldn't stand it for long.

"Hey babe... what are you thinking?"

"Hmm? Sorry what?"

"You've been very quiet for a whie... what are you thinking?" I asked again

"I don't want to lose you Bells"

"Why you would lose me?" I asked in panic... was he leaving me?

"If the baby is mine..."

"If the baby is yours would be... hard. You will have to raise him or her with Tanya and even though I hate her she wll have to see you at least twice per week but I can deal with that. All I want is to be with you baby. If that means that I will have to deal with Tanya I will. I spend so many years waiting for you, please don't worry about that... please?"

"You are so young baby are you sure you want to get involved to that?" he asked thoughtful "the baby will be your step children, it will call you mommy"

"I know and I swear I will be the best step mother ever. ctually no, it will have a mom, I will be its best friend. We will plot against you" I said giggling.

"Oh you will?" he asked suddenly his eyes lighting "plotting against me?" he said tickling me.

"Yeap" I said giggling trying to get away from him but he just pulled me back.

"Do you love me baby girl?" he asked softly.

"More than anything" I said sighing softly and kissed his neck softly.

He looked at me serious and kissed my lips softly and every kind of joke ended as we kissed. He ran his hands at my sides, he was kissing my neck at the same time sending shivers all over my body and I just surrendered to his warmth.

"My Edward" I moaned when his mouth was on my neck and I bit my lips softly taking off his shirtat the same time.

"My Bella" he answered his breathing hard and then leaned back grinning "you have no idea how much I want to take you right now but I promised my daughter that tonight we ALL will go out and you know how Alice can get if we upset her" he said

"But you started something you have to finish it" I whined like the immature little girl I was.

"I know baby" he said and kissed me "get ready and later I swear we will have all night"he said and smiled walkingaway.

I was extremely turned on, the man of my dreams just a few meters away... shirtless and I had to get dressed to go out because my best friend wanted to party? Ohhh someone would be in trouble!


End file.
